Conventional bowling games are played by a method which depends on the order in which spares and strikes are scored by the players in turn. For many recreational or ordinary players, it is difficult to learn and understand the play of the game. This is because, in part, conventional bowling games require a strike or a spare to add a pin count for pins knocked down in subsequent frames to the pin counts in earlier frames. Quite often, running scores near the end of a game are not entered until the very last ball of a player is delivered. This cumbersome and difficult method of playing a conventional bowling game often leads to frustration and lack of interest to everyone but the skilled player. It is not uncommon for players to simply roll balls at pins and leave the scoring to others and never completely understand the rules of play. This leads to a lack of real interest and ultimately to players giving up on the sport.
In addition, conventional methods of playing bowling games often do not give a true indication of a player's skill. Leads shift back and forth during a game depending solely on sequences of strikes and spares, particularly near the end of a game. One player can build up such an early lead, again depending on his play timing, that other players lose hope and interest, and the level of play is greatly diminished.
There is a definite need for new methods of playing a bowling game which are easier to understand and learn and, accordingly, to play; for games which are more exciting during the entire play of the game; for games which are challenging but not difficult; and for games to increase and enhance the public interest in the sport. This invention is directed to satisfying these needs and to rectifying probems inherent in the conventional method of playing a bowling game.